Happy Valentine's Day
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: The day before Valentine's Day the boys of Dalton Academy are asked as homework for their language classes to write a Valentine's message entirely in the language of the class they are taking. Kurt and Blaine both receive Valentine's cards with messages in languages they don't understand, who will they find their Valentine's to be? (set before they get together)
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had just left his dorm room and was heading towards the cafeteria when he heard someone calling out to him from down the hallway,

"Hey! Kurt!" Kurt turned at hearing Jeff's voice, and watched him as the energetic blonde came bouncing towards him, followed in a more sedate and dignified manner by their friends Nick, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, and Kurt's best male friend and secret crush Blaine.

"Hey Jeffery what's got you so excited?" Kurt asked his over active friend,

"It's Valentine's day tomorrow who isn't excited?" the blonde enthused,

"Hmmm" the porcelain skinned boy replied,

"Anyway…" Blaine interjected,

"Shall we go to breakfast?" he finished looking to Kurt for an answer,

"Good morning guys, and yes lets" the boy replied, before falling into step with them and heading to the cafeteria.

Sitting down at a table together with their breakfasts, they noticed one of the language teachers come in, and then the sound of a shrill whistle rang throughout the room, quieting the whole room and gaining the attention of all of its occupants,

"Boys, on behalf of all of the languages department I have been asked to announce that for all of your languages homework's today, everyone is to write a Valentine's message in the language of which you are taking… as you were boys" the teacher announced, before turning on his heel and leaving again.

"Wow! That's so cool, this will be so easy!" Jeff exclaimed,

"I don't know about that Jeff, it's easy if you are fluent in the language you are taking but if you're not careful you say things in a way that you don't mean, like in French you say I love in a romantic way an entirely different way to the way you say I love in a friend or family way and the way you say I love as in an object, and if you write your message from looking up the words in an French / English dictionary you may translate them in the wrong meaning" Kurt blushed as he explained,

"Oh right yeah, well it's only homework and only our teachers will see them" the energetic boy acknowledged,

"I'm taking Greek, what languages do you all take?" Thad asked everyone at the table,

"French" Kurt, Jeff, and David answered,

"Italian" Blaine and Trent answered,

"Greek with you" Wes replied, as the bell rang and everyone started heading towards their separate classes.

Later that night Kurt sat in his dorm room deciding what he wanted to write as a message, when there was a knock on his door, he opened it to find, Nick, Jeff, and Trent standing outside,

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked them, while moving aside to let them in,

"We wanted to talk to you about something" Nick replied, taking a seat on Kurt's bed while the other boys took seats either side of him, and Kurt took back his seat at his desk,

"Okay…" Kurt trailed off, and waited for his friend to continue,

"Well we know, that you have a huge crush on Blaine" Nick continued,

"And we want to know if you are planning on telling him, especially since it is Valentine's Day tomorrow" Trent concluded,

"Umm, I want to do something for him… I even bought a card but I haven't written on it, I don't know what to say… I don't even know if I have the guts to give it to him" Kurt replied, his face flushing red,

"Well how about you use this homework to your advantage? You are fluent in French, so there is no way you can get anything wrong, so why not write how you feel in French, put it in the card and then either slip it under his door, or have one of us give it to him" Jeff suggested,

Kurt stared at him for a moment, before answering,

"That's… actually a really good idea" he smiled at his friend, as Jeff beamed.

After the other three boys left, Kurt got to work writing in his card and then sending a text to his three helpful friends telling them he would sneak out early and slip it under Blaine's door. After writing his message and sealing the envelope, he set about getting ready for bed, and set his alarm for 3:00am, before climbing into bed and falling asleep. At 3:00am Kurt was woken by his alarm he grabbed the card and slipped out of his dorm room, he snuck over to Blaine's dorm and slipped it under his door before, quietly slipping back to his own dorm and returning back to his bed.

The next morning he woke nervous about, whether or not Blaine had found the card and how he felt about it… was he Happy? Excited? Nervous? Angry? Disappointed?... Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to find out, so he decided although it was early, he would prepare for the day, grab breakfast and go to class early before he could bump into his crush. As soon as he was ready he opened his door to leave and found an envelope and a single red rose stuck to the outside of his door, he pulled them off before stepping back inside his room, he sat on his bed placing the rose to his nose he inhaled the beautiful scent before placing the rose down by his side and opened the envelope, he pulled out a beautiful handmade card with the words

' _Buon San Valentino mio unico vero amore'_ on the front, opening it he read the words…

' _Kurt tu sei il mio unico e solo amore, il mio unico vero amore. Tu sei la mia anima gemella e io ti amo. Dal tuo ammiratore segreto xxxx'_ Kurt smiled despite not knowing what the words actually said, or meant. He took the card and placed it on his bedside table and found an empty water bottle, taking it to the bathroom and filling the bottom of the bottle with water before placing the rose in it, inhaling the scent one last time and placing it alongside the card on his bedside table, he took one last glance at them and left the room.

Walking into the cafeteria Kurt found Blaine sat at their normal table, he grabbed his breakfast and went to sit down,

"Good morning Blaine, Happy Valentine's Day" he said as he took his seat,

"Good morning Kurt, and a Happy Valentine's Day to you too" Blaine replied happily,

"You seem very happy today, what's going on?"

"Oh I received a Valentine's card, this morning, the message was written entirely in French, and I didn't understand it so I went to see one of the French teacher's and she translated it for me, it was so beautiful Kurt, I really wish I knew who had written it" the dark haired boy sighed,

"Oh… well I'm glad you are happy today" The porcelain skinned boy replied with a blush,

"Well you look just as happy, did you receive a card too?" Blaine asked, blushing,

"Umm… well when I opened my door I found an envelope and a rose stuck to the outside of it, in the envelope was a beautiful handmade card, the writing on and in the card was in another language, but unfortunately I don't know what language, so unlike you I can't have it translated, without going to every teacher in the languages department to see if they can translate it, until I find the right language teacher" the pale skinned boy answered, as his cell phone buzzed indicating he had received a text message, taking out his phone he found a message from Jeff's number,

' _ **Did you manage to deliver the card? Luv J, N & T x '**_

' _ **Yes I did, and I know he got it, we were just talking about it, he knew it was in French so he went to one of the French teachers and had them translate it for him so that he knew what the message was. Luv K x'**_ Kurt text back to them,

' _ **Did you tell him it was from you? Luv J, N & T x' **_the boys wanted to know,

' _ **No of course not! I couldn't tell him, he was so happy and excited, if he found out it's from me he would probably be really disappointed. Luv K x'**_ Kurt replied,

' _ **Oh Kurt, he won't be disappointed, trust us. J, N & T x'**_ Kurt rolled his eyes at that and put his phone away, as the three boys entered the cafeteria followed by Wes, David and Thad,

"Hey guys, you to look happy, what's going on?" Jeff asked slyly, as he sat at their table,

"Oh we were discussing the Valentine's we received" Blaine answered,

"Oh were they nice?" he asked glancing at Kurt,

"Yes, very…" Blaine went on to tell the group about his Valentine, and took it out of his satchel for them to look at,

"Wow… do you have any idea who sent it?" Jeff asked, while passing it on to Trent,

"Oh… umm, no I don't, I wish I did though" the dark haired boy sighed, as Trent passed the card to Wes who read the message out loud,

"Blaine , je ne sais pas comment vous dire combien Je t'aime . Vous êtes mon cœur et mon âme . Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais vivre sans toi . Bonne Saint Valentin mon amour . De votre Secret Admirer kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss… wow Blaine this is so nice" Wes told him,

"What does it mean though?" David asked,

"Why don't we get Kurt to translate it? He's fluent in French after all" Jeff responded cheekily while looking at Kurt,

"You are?" Blaine looks up at him in surprise,

"Umm yeah… well come on hand it over, let's see if I can translate for you non-French literates" Kurt replied with a blush, reaching out to take it from Wes,

"Oh no need Kurt, it means… Blaine, I don't know how to tell you how much I love you. You are my heart and my soul. I don't know how I could ever live without you. Happy Valentine's Day my love. From Your Secret Admirer… from what I remember from French class last year" the Asian boy translated, as the bell rang for the boys to go to their first classes.

Later that day Kurt was in his dorm room when again there was a knock on his door, and he opened it, this time to reveal Jeff, Nick, Trent, Thad, Wes, David and Blaine, he stepped aside and let them into his room,

"Oh is this your Valentine Kurt?" Jeff asked picking up the card and looking at it, before Wes took it and looked at it,

"Hey Kurt? Did you get this translated yet?" the Asian boy asked,

"No, I don't know what language it is" he replied,

"It's Italian, which Blaine is fluent in so he could translate it" Wes replied before looking at it again,

"Wait a minute… I know this handwriting… Blaine care to share with Kurt what you wrote in this card?" the council leader asked his curly haired friend, while giving him a knowing look,

"Umm…" Blaine started but was interrupted by Kurt,

"You were my Valentine?" Blaine nodded,

"Oh my gosh… Blaine I was the one who sent you your card, I'm surprised you didn't realise when Jeff tried to drop me in it this morning at breakfast, telling you that I was fluent in French" Kurt rambled nervously,

"So you're my Valentine… and I'm yours?" Blaine asked incredulously, and Kurt nodded, Blaine stood in the middle of the silent room stunned, before coming to his senses, he turned to the other boys in the room,

"Umm, guys could you please leave us alone for a while?" he asked them politely,

"Sure" they all replied leaving the two of them alone after patting their shoulders on their way past them, once the door closed behind them, Blaine sprang into action, grabbing Kurt and kissing him passionately.

"Il mio amore bello, please say you will be my boyfriend?" Blaine said when their lips parted from the kiss,

"Oui mon amour, mille fois oui, on one condition" Kurt replied,

"Anything my darling, anything" Blaine told him, holding Kurt's face between his hands, and looking deep into his eyes,

"Tell me what your message says in the card" his love answered,

"Ah… it means; you are my one and only love, my one true love. You are my soulmate and I love you. From Your Secret Admirer. I meant every word my darling, I love you so much" the curly haired boy whispered, as he brought Kurt's face close to his for a soft chaste kiss,

"I love you too mon amour" Kurt told him,

"Happy Valentine's Day, il mio bel fidanzato" Blaine told him,

"Happy Valentine's Day, mon petit ami" Kurt replied as he drew Blaine in for another sweet kiss.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:- If the translations are wrong I apologise, I used Google Translate, for them.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I Now Have A Facebook Page Dedicated to my Stories if anyone would Like to Add Me! my Profile name is Eva Diamond (not my Real Name, but they wouldn't let me Use my DiamondsR4eva) to find me I also have a nickname under Eva Diamond on the page which is (Diamonds) I will post pictures of things described in my stories such as Birthday / Valentine / Christmas Cards / Gifts, Party Decorations etc, and also the cover pictures for my stories.


End file.
